Lost Pause Wiki
What's crackin' guys? We're back here with some more Lost Pause Wiki Lost Pause is a channel about playing video games and Noble being a big dummy. So if you enjoy a good laugh, two to three video updates a day, an awesome community full of awesome people, then lose that pause button and subscribe, you lovable son of a gun. The "About" section on the Lost Pause channel 44,739 Subscribers as of March 31st, 2015 Total of 668 videos as of March 31st, 2015 6.8million+ views as of March 31st, 2015 Joined Dec 29, 2013 © Lost Pause 2013-15 About Lost Pause Lost Pause is a YouTube Channel that uploads video game videos, particularly visual novels. Lost Pause has two to three video uploads daily. Subscribers are know as "The Lost". We are looking for staff, and need help. Feel free to message Aperture102 about staff. 'Here is a list of all the video games he made a video series for in alphabetical order*:' #102 (+ 899) Stikes Co-op:2 episodes # Aces Wild: 4 episodes # Broforce: 3 episodes # Comedy Club: 2 episodes # Crawl: 2 episodes # delz: 20 episodes # Eryi's Action: 3 episodes # Expendabros: 2 episodes # Gang Beast a.k.a. JUST F**KING KIDDING GUYS, IM WITH PEOPLE: 4 episodes # Goat Simulator: 4 episodes # GoGoNippon!: 24 episodes # Grand Theft Auto V: 5 episodes # Guacamelee!: 4 episodes # ■ Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure: 1 episode (Not official series, subject to change) # Happy Wheels: 5 episodes # Hatoful Boyfriend: 3 episodes # Hatsune Miku Idol Game: 25 episodes # Hatsune Miku Waifu Game: 42 episodes # Hunie Pop: 18 episodes # ■ Hyperdiminsion Neptunia Re;birth: 12 episodes # Jade (!): 6 episodes # Kagamine Rin Idol Game: 20 episodes # Katawa Shoujo: 71 episodes # Lily's Day Off: 8 episodes # LittleBigPlanet 2: 11 episodes # Love Sniper: 9 episodes # Magicka: 2 episodes # Mari0, as in the Portal in the Valve game, Portal plus Mario: 2 episodes # Monaco: 1 episodes # My Ex-boyfriend the Space Tyrant: 11 episodes # Nekopara: 32 episodes # New Super Mario Bros. Wii: 6 episodes # Nidhogg: 2 episodes # Nidhogg Variables: 1 episodes # Oculus Rift Based Games: 7 episodes # ■ Princess Evangile: 10 episodes # ROCKETSROCKETSROCKETS: 2 episodes # Sacred Tears TRUE, The: 2 episodes # Sakura Angels: 31 episodes # Sakura Spirit: 26 episodes # Shan Gui: 3 episodes # Speed Runners: 5 episodes # Spikes Coop: 2 episodes # Starswirl Academy: 21 episodes # Super Mario 3D World: 10 episodes # ■ Tokyo School Life: 30 episodes # TowerFall: 2 episodes # TowerFall Verses: 4 episodes # Trails in the Sky: 6 episodes # Trails Fusion Co-op: 2 episodes # Trine: 4 episodes # Valkyria Chronicles: 19 episodes He also did more 'Quick Looks,' 26 episodes to be precise. *Please note, anything not classified in their own playlist shall not be listed. (!) = Serves no purpose. I, Aperture102, was introduced to Lost Pause by this. :D Take it out if you want. ■ = on going